Everlasting Memories
by Lauracf
Summary: Forget the nightmare that haunted her at night, was all that Lunaire Rêveur Barma wanted ... Wake up and stop this nightmare that sound so nostalgic and sad ... Block this voice...  Too bad ... The only problem was that ... She was not dreaming...
1. Void

**W**ell, this is not really the story, she will begin to form from the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki (but the OC belongs to me xD)

Everlasting Memories

**Prologue – Void**

One quiet afternoon, the birds singing, the sun shining brightly, a comforting peace. An unknown shadow could be seen running through the forest, wearing something like a flowing cape.

Suddenly everything goes black, the birds are silent and several flames arise, forming a barrier. Amidst the flaming chaos there is someone, that person looks around with a frightened expression, tries to run to the sides, but can not, it seems that there is something to prevent. Appears a crimson shadow, and within seconds, that person has her chest pierced by a sword, while a grin appears on her face, hard.

A nostalgic song begins to play softly, and increases as the odd person gets carried away, and soon ... You can be sure who was injured fatally, because ... It's...

Dead...


	2. School Year

**N**ow the story will begin to make sense ...  
><strong>W<strong>ell, that's it, good read and I hope you like!

**D**isclaimer: Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki (and the OC belongs to me xD)

Everlasting Memories

**Chapter 1 - School Year**

-Lunaire?

A voice called out, interrupting the dream of the girl ... She always had the same dream, it was already dying, although that song was actually pretty nostalgic, though very sad.

-What? - She said, rubbing her eyes.

-Were you crying in her sleep ...

-Oh, really? - Asked the girl, then turned to the window of the carriage. - Reim-san, we have arrived?

-Yes, yes... - He said, wiping his glasses. - We're lucky you've already put on the uniform, now get your bags and be on time, or ...

-The director will complain to Rufus-sama again ... - She added the words of Reim. - I know that! And I could have come alone, why, he need not have sent you along with me ... And in any case, I do not like even of hours!

-You know it was him personally who sent me ... - Reim said, while Luna down the carriage carrying a suitcase, waved Reim and then turned away to enter the academy once and for all.

Lunaire "Luna" Rêveur Barma was 15 years old, long hair, with a color similar to Reim's hair, only darker. Her eyes were the same color of the Reim. It was obviously a relative of Rufus Barma. Nobody knew which the blood relationship between the two, although she practically lived with him, was to imagine that he was your uncle or something, because no one had information about her parents. She studied in Latowidge from 12 years old, and all these years, had received warnings for arriving late at the beginning of the school year.

When she was 13, she met Elliot Nightray, she just considering it as a "hothead", though it has become her friend, in the end of the year. Also known Ada Vessalius, and she was one of the girls who talking normally to Luna in Latowidge, but always for a short time. During the holidays she concluded that the only person who really could "live", in Latowidge was Nightray young boy - and his servant, Leo, even if she met him last year.

In her new school year, hoping that good things happen - and that the Duke Vessalius did not invade school again.

As the carriage that brought her was gone, she walked through the grounds of Latowidge, hoping to find with some of his few acquaintances of the Academy ...

She was walking in the courtyard of the academy when he saw a well-known face of a person who expected to find in Latowidge. It "slipped" sneak and gave a pat on the shoulder of the Nightray.

-Elliot! - Said with some excitement in her voice. - How long! - He had been frightened, obviously. He turned to her, arching an eyebrow.

-Luna-... - He muttered. - Why do you always have to do that!

-What? - She asked, putting on a clueless expression. - Oh! Okay. It's really hilarious when you get scared, you know ...

-Must be why you live bugging me!

-Anyway, you're hot-headed, then it's better to give him reason to discuss with me! - Luna said, laughing. - And Leo?

-He was to bring the suitcases into the bedroom ... - Elliot said, and then looked at Luna, she had an expression of who would start making jokes.

-Oh, how ugly Elly! - She said sarcastically.

-If any of these students meet you so like me...

-Don't complain! Anyway, I have is humor ... - She said. - But, I also hope that the director doesn't tell the Ojisan I arrived late ...

-Again?

-Yep... And moreover, Reim-san was saying all the time I had to hurry ... He is very worried about almost everything and is always cleaning those glasses! - She laughed for a moment, and then stopped, a breeze came along, Luna felt a comforting serenity that made her forget the nightmare she had in the carriage.

-How long will you just be quiet? - Elliot broke the reverie of Luna.

-Elliot ... - She said, almost whispering. - You say I'm bugging you, but when I finally leave you in peace ... It's you who gets ...

-Of course, I'm just giving back! - He said, grimacing.

-Hmm ... - She seemed to think. - Do you think Leo finds us before nightfall?

-Not sure. The dormitory is far from here. - Elliot said, and then looked at Luna. - For?

-I wanted to talk with him too! You know, put a chat in day, and I also wanted to see if it has some sheet music to lend me !

-You know you could go to hear us play, or go play with us.

-Yeah I know ... But the truth is that I never cared too much about it.

-Oh, yep, you creep into the room of pianos at dawn? - Elliot asked, Luna smiled as if he had hit.

-Imagine what you want. - Luna said, looking around. - Elly, I'm gonna take my suitcases to the dormitory ... See you later! - Said, moving away toward the inside of the academy.

...

...

That sound nostalgic ...

That endless nightmare that haunts me every night ...

That strange feeling of remembering something that you can not remember.

This becomes very cruel when the weather starts to move.

That nostalgic sound so sad ...

***person who is writing the next chapter as soon as possible***

**xD**

**And, yes, she's 15 years old, but she's Birthday in the middle of the year.**

**this explains why she was the same year as Elliot and Leo.**


End file.
